Beyond the River
by Oacus
Summary: They desired a world of unification, established a border of inspiration and created a legacy of determination. However it was only their fabricated meanings of what a Shinobi was, that tore the skies down and pelted pebbles across rivers - into utter ruination. (Pre-Konoha, MitoHashiMadara)
1. Falling into the Sun

**Beyond the River **

**Era of the Warring States - Part I**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Falling into the Sun**

* * *

_Standard disclaimers apply._

* * *

In the midst of the earth, where the age and the monument of time was neither young nor old and the mountains that overlooked across the horizon still glowed with life – cries could be heard.

Cries filled with pain.

Cries that spoke of hope and despair.

Cries of pure happiness and somewhat, utter relief.

"It's a boy!"

"Did you hear that?! It's a boy! Butsuma-sama's wife has given birth to another male for prospect of restoring to the clan what is rightfully ours!"

"Fresh meat is on me, tonight! This calls for a celebration!"

Wrapped in a thick animal hide and inside the warm confining of a wooden room, Senju Butsuma stood over a panting woman that had her arms wrapped around a small bundle and smiled.

"Well done, dear." A hand crept around his wife's shoulder as her heaving chest slowly relaxed amongst his warm embrace, "Well done."

She looked up instantly to respond with a grateful grin, a gleaming light shining in her eyes. The child may not have been her very first, but he was still her child nonetheless.

Now there was yet another human being who had been born into the sanctuaries of flowing love, the blood of ardour and fervour descending from each Senju member now flowing in his veins.

She held onto the now cooing infant gently and offered it to her husband who stood with his chest puffed out proudly.

"Hold him."

And so he did.

The two didn't speak a word as Butsuma quietly latched onto the silent moment, eyes widening as he took in the sight of the newborn with a newfound sense of euphoria.

The medical healers and advising clan members around him sighed in content.

For it was the revelation that the clan head was now ruminating about something else besides control and supremacy over those who dared to challenge him. It was like their leader was once again a child who had been given a new toy to play with.

It was as _if_ their leader was finally occupied with something else other than the repeated events of war and causalities that exempted from the occurring rivalries of various clans, and the bloodied chaos and agony that many endured from it.

Suddenly, they all stepped back in awe to clear the way for a figure who wore a trailing cloak. A confident man stepped forward to greet the general, low ushering murmurs about the famous whirlpool symbol that was proudly stamped on his back beginning to erupt. He lowered his eyes correspondingly and bowed low.

"The Uzumaki Clan extends a warm congratulation to you and your paramour of the birth of your second child, General."

Immediately Butsuma turned to side and raised a stern eyebrow at the newcomer, and then allowed his rigid features to form a kind smile. "Ah, you must be a representative of our distant associates who reside in the area of Uzushiogakure."

"Yes, General Butsuma-san."

"Well, the Senju Clan welcomes you into our regions once more. I humbly appreciate the Uzumaki Clan's acknowledgment of this significant evening. In fact, it is an evening that will go down in history of our clan."

A few elated ovations behind the general could be heard, delighted with the news that their clan leader was well beyond pleased. The Uzumaki clan envoy then nodded his head to baby who was now being gently referred to by a number of midwives.

"The Uzumaki Clan head has assembled a proposal to meet the baby in two days' time, General Butsuma-san. If there are any conflictions regarding this, I can always arrange another date for the meeting to occur."

"There's no need that to happen. In fact, I look forward to meeting such gracious allies once again – fire away."

"Of course, I'll be off at once to notify the clan head at once, Butsuma-san."

Following the motions of the other clan members out the door, the group of nurses took the notion to leave the leader and his exhausted wife for a moment of the peace.

Perhaps they could breathe in satisfaction for once.

Watching the Uzumaki member and nurses make their way out of the room, Butsuma stared at the hushed sight of his wife and child and closed the door quietly. Making his way to her he folded his arms and stared hard at the child.

"It looks like my son has inherited your gentle personality. The love that all Senju are known for." She gave a soft laugh at the statement and retaliated at his grim face by the twinkling in her eyes. "And your looks."

But he did not waver. Instead he unfolded his arms and took a look once more at the boy. And then he turned his back to face the moonlight.

"But is it enough?"

Instantly a look of outrage formed on his partner's face as she comprehended the simple question. Mixed emotions whirled around her mind and colours danced clouded her eyesight. And then, the anger in her dark orbs faded. She bit her lip as she watched her husband continue.

"Is it enough to tackle the devastations of war, and acknowledge the streaking bloodshed and lethal poison that fills our hearts?"

"Butsuma – "

"Will it even enough to bring the Senju Clan to the top? Knowing that out of our love, many sacrifices will be made – and pain will be felt. Will it be enough to call himself a shinobi? Especially within this war state."

"The world is still young and full of life. There aren't enough war complications that concern us –

"War is spreading – faster than you will ever know. There have been recent sightings of the Hagoromo Clan near our borders and many are advising me to even reinforce our forces. Although I haven't said a word, the Uzumaki Clan and their political matters regarding the village is said to be unstable. In a few years' time they will be facing their own corrupt decisions."

"And what of the Uchiha?"

The room went silent as Butsuma slowly clenched his fists; a darker façade soon covered the odium that yielded in his eyes.

"There is still yet to be confirmation on them." A tightening of his vocal cords could be felt, "It is said that they, too, are also awaiting a birth of a child."

Placing the child down into a wooden crib, he watched as his spouse slowly made her way to him. "A father can't be any more proud than you are, Butsuma. This is your child."

"The child seems ordinary to me."

As her footsteps drew her closer to him, her defence about the child grew. "He is anything _but_ ordinary! There is definitely something different about this child and you know it."

"He is a child – not a man."

"You are forgetting who he is – and what he is, my love."

"Wha –"

His breath hitched as she stood next to him, absorbing the sight of the nightly view accompanied with a misty haze. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are forgetting that he is a Senju, and a rightful heir to the soul and heart of the clan. You are forgetting that like us, there will be a deeper fire in his heart that any of us will ever know. They may not be of exact ties to this land. Nor may they even be of to us, either. But have hope. For it is the weakest of sprouts, that grow into the mightiest of trees and produce the thickest of branches that are rich with juicy fruit. Ardency, fidelity and fealty to protect what he thinks is right, the boy will have it all. I'm sure of it."

Her statement hung in cold hair as Butsuma pondered through his thoughts.

"He isn't doesn't carry the status of my other son, Kawarama, I can agree. However, there is no doubt that he will be the uniting space between the two pillars of this world."

"So what name are you suggesting we name our child, my love?"

Butsuma released a silent sigh and looked upward and out the window to gaze at the night.

The sky was dark, the moonlight illuminating a solemn presence to them to behold. Outside were a number soldiers muttering amongst the groups, huddled in close to maintain the warmth. Somewhere along the east lines of the coast, he knew that waves were thrashing wildly across the rocks, eager to lap up the remains of soft sand and what was left of any bloodied carcass. Above it all was a mountain that gazed over skyline, various clans taking heed of the fresh news that the famous Senju Clan had succeeded in prospering another golden inheritor.

Another heir to grasp the power of illuminating the famous shadow of their clan's legacy, to dance with the tree leaves that swayed in the wind. Another heir to succeed in harnessing the many riches and resources of the land; and command authority to those of weaker descent. And another heir to find the flames of what truly ignited the meaning of the word shinobi.

_Wars may be fought with weapons, but they are won by men. It is the spirit of men who follow and of the man who leads that gains the victory._

"Call him Harshirama, Senju Hashirama."

A five year old Tobirama folded his arms and silently commanded himself to wear the most serious face he had ever worn. Muttering a few curses about incompetent fools, he growled and clenched his jaw.

Hashirama just scoffed. "Demonstrate the technique again. I want to see howyou countered my new water attack so easily."

"But brother, it's only wood and I just –"

"Demonstrate it _again_, Hashirama. Are you a Senju? Or are you _not_? I have a feeling father is looming somewhere around here and he's not going to like it if he finds out you've been slacking out with training again."

"Yeah, yeah fine. It's not fair how Itama gets to stay with mama, though. I'm sick of all this training that father sets for us. Wood Release: Great Forrest Technique!"

Millions of tiny splinters flew into the air as a young Hashirama leapt into the air, swivelling a giant wooden arm that obliterated practically anything that stood in its path. Without hesitation, he reached to abolish a nearby tree that revealed a panting Tobirama.

"Water Release: Water Colliding Wave!"

"Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall!"

Large tides of water swamped Butsuma's view as he watched the two collide from afar.

Branches and leaves ranging in size whizzed past his head as he felt a surge of water rise up behind up him, the effect it had on the large wooden dome encasing Harshirama proving to be futile. Within seconds a group of bulky sharks composed of water were flying through the air in tremendous speed. They slammed into a wooden wall, the impact creating an instantaneous effect of shrieking birds that flapped their wings into the air out of sudden shock.

The two then withdrew the ninjutsu techniques and quickly regained their senses, performing a few complicated spars of taijustsu that consisted of various elevated kicks and hefty punches. He smirked as a splash of water hit his cheek, wiping it gently to gaze at the tiny reflection of a pair of clashing kunai in the droplet.

_Impresssive. The two have so much skill and so much talent. At the age of 8 and 5, they already know so much._

Suddenly the course of the spar began to change as explosions could be heard in the opposite direction. Without warning the water and wood began to quickly draw back as Harshirama lifted his head and keenly observed the shadows in the north. Tobirama placed two fingers on the ground as he mouth formed a grim line.

"They're fighting again."

"We're _always_ fighting."

"You should know better to speak ill of it; we children don't have a single say in the matter."

"Well I think one day we will! Adults never tell us anything – they just go off and kill those who step into our territory! We should have a say too. I think it's completely stupid how when they can't work something, they use their fists and feet to talk." Harshirama gave a loud snort and rolled his eyes, "What a load of rubbish it comes from the Senju teachings of love! They should just talk about in a negotiating manner for all I know!"

_Yet regardless of the overwhelming experiences the two have had, they know little. They know nothing._

Jumping down from his concealed spot, Butsuma lightly cracked his knuckles to alert the two his presence. At the sight of their father, Tobirama immediately stood straight up and bowed low, eager to gain praise.

"Father," he began.

"I'm impressed, Tobirama. Your various techniques of Water Techniques are coming along nicely. You'll make a fine shinobi in the future for the sake of us all."

"Thank you, sir."

"As for you Harshirama…"

The older boy could be seen in the corner of his eye, absently scratching his head and gazing to the sky. Catching onto the serious situation, he slowly stepped forward and bowed his head. Uneasiness could be seen forming on his face.

"Yes father?"

"Follow me."

"Do I have to? I only just started training…"

"Stop questioning my orders, boy. Get a move on."

"Alright."

Harshirama watched as Butsuma began to walk off in the direction of the camp, his younger brother giving him an assuring nod to walk ahead. Salty drops of sweat refused to hold back as he wiped his brow and followed the taller shadow in silence.

_Father seems more stern than usual. War, murder, chaos and despair, why can't adults just be allies with their enemies? It's so stupid._

After they had made their way into the designated camp, he watched in silence as a group of heavily bandaged soldiers staggered through the bushy clearing.

A trail of bloody footprints entangled with excruciating cries told him that the pain they were experiencing was far more than he would ever know in his lifetime. To his right, a group of children sat crying to the side of a burnt fire calling out the name of what assumed to be their father. The mother was nowhere to be seen.

"I had expected more of you." The unyielding presence of his father evaporated his pondering thoughts instantly. He pushed open the tent flaps and found his father reviewing over a pile of complicated documents. The Senju flag outside could be heard beating against the now billowing wind.

"But I thought I had –"

"Didn't you just perform those two techniques last month? I asked you to come up with something new that will aid you in the forced comings of war, not just trivial family spars."

At once he knew his father was once again disappointed.

He knew that throughout the years many had looked upon him to lead the clan in prosperity. Several commanders and various sentries had regarded him as a phenomenon. One who had the expected role to one day take over as the Clan Head.

He knew that within himself he had been unreservedly pleased with the comments; the observation regarding those around him had already veered with him with reverence as someone worthy to host and continue with the Senju Clan and their legacy of unparalleled strength and warring victories.

_The Senju Clan._

The name brought fear to thousands, only men who were either foolish at heart or corrupt in mind would dare to challenge and testify their throughout the land the clan had already begun to make its mark of trial and testimonial, rights upon reason and judgement through judiciary. However, it was the heated flickers of fire that stole the hearts of those who stood outside in the cold.

Within the bloodshed and mangled flesh that draped the barren landscapes of occupying war, it was only in their dying days that people had witnessed the sight of light that filled each Senju's actions and words. For it was love and love only that enthused and galvanized the Senju.

Through chance and favour, it had also been love that Hashirama had been born.

Gifted with physical skills beyond the extraordinary and bestowed with a mind that could examine their surroundings with seconds, it was clear at an early age that Hashirama would one day reach new heights needed for the biodiversity and speciation of the future generations. His distinguished heritage as the clan head's son only emphasised the state, creating an even more compelling atmosphere to utilise whatever skill children would have to offer for the upcoming of war.

As the years of a chaotic childhood went by and the stages of war between each feudal clan had begun to swell, it seemed the power of love had even more to give to Hashirama.

_Kawarama, Tobirama and Itama_.

The presence of his brothers had meant everything.

For it signified a drastic pivotal change concerning Hashirama's approach to life and the meaning of his own existence. In the mindsets of war and conflicting hostilities, the three had provided him with the resting pillar of solace.

The three had sparked his resolution to protect all those he loved, the fiery ignition that flowed untouched in his veins. Above it all, many would've told Hashirama not to complain. For the young boy should've been happy for he all that had and all that was yet to come. Skills and the heritage that was needed to accentuate it – he had it all.

He had everything.

And yet within his heart, it wasn't enough.

_"Father?"_

_"Yes, m'boy?"_

_"Why did you call me Hashirama?"_

_"Well, you could say that your mother and I thought of you as the 'space that will fill between two pillars.'_

_"I…I…I don't understand. I don't understand what you mean."_

_"You'll understand when you're older, I promise. For now, make it your life mission to understand what I mean."_

_"Does it have something to do with this war?" A silent pause confirmed to Hashirama what he already knew. He bit back a sigh as his father turned away._

_"Yes."_

Men and women would call Hashirama a fool at youth, but yet, war had taught him countless of things. Each day would pass as the same. The recognizable and rather exasperated voices of 'We lost about half dozen child soldiers today, we need to patch up in the morning.' or 'General, the east side has flanked to the northern borders. What do you propose we do know?' were common to the ears.

The sight of the wounded and their bloodied, torn flesh that had already begun to rot in the decaying air of the forest had strengthened the tales of war that every child knew.

_The Tales of War._

There wasn't a single child in the area that remained oblivious to the bloodied and disgraced pandemonium of hell that was mounting around them. Those who were unfortunate to be born in this period and yet lucky enough to survive in such an era had been forever told of the endlessly waging war that had lasted between each and every clan, specifically the burning clashes between the Senju and the Uchiha.

_The Uchiha._

Through the years Hashirama had repeatedly said the clan name out loud, curiosity getting the better of him and earning murderous looks from others in the process.

The group was widely known throughout the land for their land for their swarming legacy of consummate physical forces and supreme visionary prowess. It was also said that the source of their strength and desire for power was the eminent _Sharingan._

The word bore an intrepid taste to his tongue, the sound generating a glint in the unknowns of the dark. People who opposed the group would only refer to the 'eyes' with words of malice and repugnance, apparently the Uchiha bore bad blood to all their kinsmen. Yet, it was only Hashirama who was left to ponder and look for something else.

He had witnessed the brutality of both clans, the fierceness that drove each other head to head and heart against heart. But the boundless fighting still bore him no satisfaction over the clans' differences with each other. Countless years had passed and the two clans were still head to head with another.

Countless years had passed and Hashirama was still left to muse in the cool grounds of the earth and walk through the dusty smoke, still wondering why? Why were they both fighting? What drove the two to fight? Why couldn't all of this fighting which had tattered and torn others, just end?

_Those who are at war with others are not at peace with themselves._

Peace.

It was the golden statute that everyone wanted.

It was the jewelled prize under the terrain of battering winds and rain that everyone sought to obtain.

The Senju had prided amongst all else that _peace_ was the sole purpose of the war. The Uchiha had declared that _peace _was the reason they still were alive and had already made it past halfway to the top.

Two clans. Two bridges. Two pillars. Two mountains.

And hitherto, only one gateway to peace.

_When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace._

Love had been the core of the Senju's most sacred teachings, the very heart that lighted the mightiest of fires. It had taught Hashirama to ignite his hidden desire to protect, a secret yearning to plant seeds of hope in all those who were drowning in the depths of despair.

However, it was because of this _love _and goal to find peace, which had brewed the very initial stages of this chaotic fighting.

Yet in the end, Hashirama knew they weren't even close.

_Even peace may be purchased at too high a price._

The word _Shinobi_ may have already been declared extinct, the meaning eradicating at the pace of the winds. This war was achieving nothing. He looked at his feet as Butsuma continued to talk on, ignoring his protests to speak.

"One day when you encounter the tidings of war you will be required to kill, not just hit. It is from now you have to decide what sort of manner you'll take to heart."

"Father, I don't want to hurt nor do I want to kill people that have done nothing wrong –"

"So what are you saying? That you're just going to let yourself get killed whilst walking into some trap? I have already lost so many, Hashirama – I won't lose another. And I definitely won't be losing you."

"So then stop this fighting, father! As the Clan head, isn't it within your power to organize some sort of congregation between the Uchiha? We are killing innocent people on their side, father!"

Butsuma felt his jaw clamp shut, for he had no answer.

"And aren't they doing the same to us?" he asked coldly. "Aren't they killing innocent people, too? Don't you realize it is _they _who have caused the deaths of our loved ones? It is the_Uchiha _who have nearly destroyed our light and love with their darkness? Don't you understand that there can only be one victor out on the battlefield – whatever the battered and bloodied costs may be?"

_Both sides are fighting a losing battle. Both sides are waging against a war that cannot be won._

Butsuma slowly made his way to his desk, shaking his head from side. He let out a sufferable sigh."You, m'boy – are going to be the sheer death of me. You are a S_hinobi_. And I expect you to be a fine darn good one. Don't you dare forget that."

Hashirama licked his lips in expectation for a different facial expression to form on Butsuma's face. Noticing there was nothing, he opened his mouth to protest loudly.

"You once said that Shinobi are nothing but weapons! Why can't you understand that there is much more to us than that?"

Instantly Butsuma's writing hand went rigid. The ink quill fell to floor, forgotten.

Hashirama ignored him."People are _dying_ father, either due to my hand or yours! I know you want peace and I know you want what's best for clan but this isn't the way! This fighting is just casting all of us into a deeper state of chaos. You're just killing people off for no reason!"

And just like Butsuma stood up so quickly that his papers had gone flying, the thin wooden desk shaking underneath the impact of his heavily scarred hands.

"This is the main reason as to why you have trained all your life! I want the best for you and for all those around you. Not just as a parent of Senju Hashirama, but a _shinobi _of the Senju Clan. One day you'll experience the battlefield in your own eyes. Mark my words, you'll be proven wrong in every way. Shinobi are tools used to build the legacy of the Senju! They're born to die fighting whether or not they've served full purpose. There's nothing wrong with that."

The essences of an amalgamated bowl of spicy curative herbs that lay on a nearby table filled Hashirama's nostrils.

_You can't base your life on other people's expectations._

His fists began to shut tightly.

"Nothing wrong?" He breathed dangerously. "So you're simply telling me that all this training I've been doing for years is purely for the sake of the clan? To send us kids us into battle like rag dolls to be simply thrown away near use by date?! Why won't you negotiate with the Uchiha, anyway? Why is it always the adults who tell us not resort to violence when conflict arises? Isn't the Senju's Clan's most precious teaching the virtue of love – "

_Slam._

Harshirama lay sprawled on the floor, wheezing and coughing up small bits of blood as Butsuma's fist connected with his jaw. Pain and utter humiliation surged through his veins as he struggled to regain a firm stance, brusquely wiping the slight streak of blood that ran from his mouth. Livid anger clouded Butsuma's eyes.

_How dare he?_

"You don't anything about the world, boy! You don't know the constant pain that fills people's hearts, causing them the deepest torment and desolation that the likes of you would ever know!"

Hashirama watched as his father began to breathe heavily, barely able to contain his fury. He forced his tongue to remain silent.

"People die every day – and that's one of the most unfathomable facts about war and those who dare to survive in it! We as the Senju Clan hold ourselves high; we as the Senju Clan are to declare to others that with love we will make it to the top. I cannot – and I will not allow you to insult my decisions of strategic and military enforcements regarding our solider numbers! It's a disgrace towards your own kin! Not just towards the clan but to all those who call themselves a ninja. It is the way and the word of us as Shinobi!"

Only he couldn't.

_It is easier for a father to have children, than for children to have a real father._

"Then the world of shinobi is wrong! It has to change." He cried out in grief. "It's always the adults like you who inflict the most pain on us!" Butsuma responded with an equally heated answer.

"It's the kids like you who cause the deepest grief within ourselves! This is the unspoken will of shinobi and you cannot change that."

"Well it's wrong and you know it, father! The sound of heavy breathing echoed through the small room. After a few silent seconds to regain his cool composure,

Butsuma grabbed Hashirama by the shoulder and roughly wrenched him out. Hashirama struggled against the tight folds of the flimsy material, his arms and legs flailed wildly.

"This conversation isn't finished, father!"

"Well it is now. There are no more matters to be discussed."

"Father, I am not finished talking to you – "

_"Oh yes, you are!"_

A crumbly blend of blood, dust and dirt found their way onto his tongue as he came into contact with the hard ground. Scoffing at the sight, Butsuma turned on his heel and stalked off. Hashirama was then left to stare at a limp body lying next to him.

Recognising the man to be the father of the group of children earlier, he turned away as the mother who had emerged from her hiding place began to scream.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

"Wait – I'm not ready, Itama. Just hold on a bit – "

"Found you Hashirama!"

"Aw, stuff it. You didn't even give me a chance! I hate this game already."

The sound of rushing water and the crunching of dead leaves failed to degrade Hashirama as he ran through the trees, relishing the sensation of the wind running against his hair. Watching Itama, who at the age of four had already begun to exercise his locating skills, he trenched grimly through the wet terrain.

_Now where's Tobirama?_

A soggy patch of soil involuntarily responded to his pondering thoughts. Instantly he formed a few hand signs to transform his hand into a wooden pole. Grumbling to himself, he began to jab at the spot.

"I know you're there, Tobirama. Why don't you stop being such a stern old noob and come out now?"

A surge of outpouring water spurted into his mouth, earning exactly what Tobirama had hoped to see: a spluttering and somewhat choking version of Hashirama. He smiled as Itama stood the side, howling with laughter.

Hashirama sent him a death glare.

"I did not mean it like that!"

"Well, anything to get you to stop poking me around with those woody sticks of yours, brother."

"Well I've got a better stick than yours for all I know of!"

"The sad thing is brother, your wood breaks before it even hardens."

"Oh shut your overflowing mouth, little brother."

The two continued to bicker in a disorderly fashion, their heavily cladded garments brushing up the nearby bushes as they frequently made a pass to shove one another. Itama continued to watch the pair laugh and throw snide remarks at each other, cracking a smile as he seized the chance to run off. To his right, a sudden glint caught his eye.

Carefully making his way towards the unusual shine that was poking out of the ground, he yelped as his hand came into contact with what seemed to be a bunch of rusty shuriken. Blood trickled down to his wrist as Hashirama and Tobirama immediately sprinted to his aid.

"What did you think you were doing?" questioned Tobirama. "You could've cut off a finger or two if you weren't careful enough."

"Sorry, nii-san."

Itama lowered his eyes ruefully as Hashirama continued to mumble in his own language, frowning as he carefully turned over his hand to examine and inspect how deep the wounds were. "I just wanted to see what the shiny thing was and figure out for myself what it was."

Hashirama gave a low whistle."The cuts aren't too deep, brother. Give him a few days to live and it'll be all over quick and easy."

"WHAT?! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

And then he burst out laughing, the sound echoing through the forest and bouncing off the boulders that shelved across from them. "Hahahaha – I'm only kidding, Itama!"

"So I'm not going to die?"

Tobirama shook his head."Hashirama, when will you learn to grow up? It's only small number of abrasion and lacerations. There's nothing to worry about, really."

The harsh breeze that flew towards failed to draw tears in their eyes as it stung hard, the birds in the air above flapping shrieking with laughter. The sun rays tore through the thick leaves, its light giving off an angelic touch to all it tapped.

All seemed well as the three bounded off deeper into the woods, the existence of the trio giving off such a lively and euphoric sense of presence. And then the winds suddenly changed direction. An unfamiliar mouth smirked.

"I've got em."

"Then let's go. There's a bucket load of Senju blood waiting to be spilt."

Unaware of the unacquainted welcome, the three had decided to sprint of into the open, eager to see the seaside view. Hashirama grinned, only to stop dead in his tracks. A fallen hero lied before him, the heavily clad armour coated in bloodied combination of twigs and grass.

He paled and motioned for the others to speed up ahead.

"Who do you reckon this is?"

"No way."

Tobirama froze instantly as the sunlight bounced off the unconscious face. He shuddered hard. "No…no this can't be. Why did it have to be him?"

"Who is it?"

"Don't you recognize his face?"

"Nup."

"This is father's subordinate, Senju Hideo. Tobirama's face fell with utter disbelief as shock ran through his eyes. "He was the second-in-command, the man who used to train us from birth. I knew he was out here somewhere because of my sensory skills, but I never – "

"Never mind that," cut off Hashirama. He grabbed a wandering Itama by the hand and scanned the trees. "We have to find a way to hide the bodies and report this to one of the nearby sentries. If father finds out about this then –"

"You know, you three would've been dead if it weren't for the pony prancing around."

"We should've killed you when we had the chance. I can't see why not now?"

A red gleam lit up the darker spots of the forest, the hidden silhouettes now emerging from the shadows. Instantly his heart stopped.

_Uchiha._

Tobirama ran to his side at once and rustled closely as the enemy began nearing closer and closer. The jeering of the two clansmen had only begun as their gleaming weapons began to unveil in the light. "Brother, we need to get out of here at once –"

"There's nowhere to run, boys."

_And there's nowhere to hide._

A wall immediately composed of a various types of wood and timber formed at the conjecture as Hashirama lurched forward to hurl a pair of tagged kunai at the clansmen, the two adversaries barely batting an eyelid as they effortlessly darted around the simple detonation.

"Wood Release: Great Forrest Technique!"

Millions of tiny splinters flew into the air as a gasping Hashirama leapt into the air, swivelling a giant wooden arm that obliterated practically anything that stood in its path. Without hesitation, he reached to abolish a nearby tree that revealed a panting Tobirama.

"Water Release: Water Colliding Wave!"

"Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall!"

Large tides of water swamped the view as the rogue Uchiha watched the two collide from afar. Branches and leaves ranging in size whizzed past their heads as they felt a surge of water rise up behind up him, the effect it had on the large wooden dome encasing Harshirama proving to be futile.

Within seconds a group of bulky sharks composed of water were flying through the air in tremendous speed. They slammed into a wooden wall, the impact creating an instantaneous effect of shrieking birds that flapped their wings into the air out of sudden shock.

The Uchiha then watched in surprise as Hashirama and Tobirama withdrew the ninjutsu techniques and quickly regained their senses, performing a few complicated spars of taijustsu that consisted of various elevated kicks and hefty punches. The rouges were down within seconds. Coughing and wheezing at the taste of dirt and water, a feral growl erupted.

"Don't think your Senju skills are enough to shield you kids!"

_"This isn't over brats!"_

A loud cry of rumbled through the earth as an atmosphere of livid forebode and trepidation began to form around the three. One by one, every miniscule detail of insignificant branches and brambles they had failed to apprehend began to reveal its true form.

Hundreds of red lights began to glow, as Hashirama felt himself grew weak at the knees. The tinkering sound of newly ironed shuriken and carved kunai echoed throughout the region, a whispering murmur and crooning mockery filling his ears as the Uchiha slowly began to close in.

_They're all around us._

He took a step back.

_There's no escape._

Closing his eyes and grimacing for the worst, he held Itama's hand and latched upon the vows of silence. Icy laughter filled his senses as the crooning purrs of what seemed to be the very end had begun to make its mark. And then there was a deafening roar.

_Senju._

Instantly, Hashirama opened his eyes widely as Itama who was now jumping up and down with joy began to shout in delight.

"Look, its father!"

Tobirama gave a nod of approval. Now, the group of scouting Uchiha had begun to fully unveil their Sharingans for battle as an even larger cluster of Senju soldiers were sprinting across to the expanse. Overcome with relief at the sight of such a familiar face, Hashirama released a sigh and obeyed the frantic motions of his Tobirama to make their way to safety.

"Hashirama – come on. We have to make it back to the campsite while we can. Father is giving us the chance now, so let's not waste it!"

"I hear ya!"

Without hesitation, he seized Itama who stood in an innocent daze at the scene and shot up to a neighbouring tree. And then to his shock horror, Itama and Tobirama gave a sudden cry in unison. A kunai marked with an explosion tag whizzed in front of his face.

_"Brother, watch out!"_

The sound of roaring fire against his weak wood techniques consumed his vision as Hashirama felt himself falling.

Waves of heavy ignition erupted hard against his eardrums. The harsh blow of the wind tore at his lips, the white wisping bits of Tobirama's flowing hair creating a snowy trajectory to trail in the forest area that held various shades of green.

Specks of confusion and utter culpability surged through his mind as the loutish clashes of the two clans accompanied with yells of shock, despair and triumph faded further and further. The realization that they had been close – so close – his brothers, Tobirama and Itama had been so close to becoming the mocked targets of the enemy dawned upon him.

In his imagination, the familiar sight of smoke and brewing fire that signalled the campsite that he called home was starting to come to view.

Hashirama intertwined his fingers along with Itamas' and plunged into the unknown below.

~-0-~

It was dark.

That was the first that Hashirama clearly registered as he clung tightly onto the many boulders that made up the layers of rocks and massifs. The sun was already starting to set, signifying he had been unconscious for many hours now. Looking down below, he shivered in the freezing winds that were building up from crevasses and reinforced his desire to hold on. Crackles and small rocks began to slowly drift and pelt of the ledge his feet were hooked upon.

Blood and dirt coated his fingertips as Hashirama began to realise the perception of silence. Itama was he nowhere to be seen. He was alone. Panic took hold of him as his breath quickened in what seemed to be eternity. A bellowing howl ripped through him.

"Itama!"

Silence greeted him, the only companions walking along this bergschrund was the echoing of his voice. Grimacing, he tried again despite his attempt seeming utterly futile. "Itama!"

"He's alive, yeah."

The sound of the foreign voice caused Hashirama to regain his senses, feigning a confident approach to the newcomer. The man couldn't have been a few years older than him, and yet the scars on his face told Hashirama that he had experienced more years in war and bloodshed than he would ever know. Dishevelled, bangs of black hair tore at his face as the remaining blue garments flapped in the wind.

Instantly, fear seized Hashirama as he realized they were both standing on the same supporting ledge.

_The man was an Uchiha. The man was a monster. The man was Enemy._

And yet, the shinobi just gave a weak smile. Perhaps he was fighting his own internal battles, too.

The man jerked his upwards into the dying light and released a breath. "He's alive." He repeated, "Safe and sound in the hands of your clan. So quit whining like a baby and pull yourself up out of here while you can. Take the chance to redeem yourself from _this_ heck of a life, at least."

It took at least a full minute for Hashirama to grasp what the man had said. Eyes began to widen in astonishment.

"You've got to be joking," he gasped, "I'm – I'm your…" He faltered at the end of the sentence. Lips refused to form the one word that his mind was screaming out.

"Enemy?"

The Senju boy failed to respond. Allying yourself with the rival, conjoining forces with what seemed to be an outrageous idea, for what was it worth? He licked lips as the saliva quickly dried in the rough atmospheric conditions. Sensing the uneasiness, the Uchiha sighed.

"I'd kill you."

Hashirama froze, forgetting about his wounds. The older man ignored his reaction and rolled his eyes. "I'd kill you, if I'd had the chance. If I could, I'd return to my own quarters with your head on a pike."

"Then why are you letting me go?"

"Because in the end, it'll achieve nothing."

The words rang true, for even Hashirama had seen the effects of waning war that dawned upon them all. Pain, bloodshed and the cries of retribution were all too common. Fighting after all was in everyone's words: inevitable. He strengthened his grip on a nearby rock.

"What about your family?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened at the _family, _knowing all too well the chaos and utter havoc all families were now experiencing.

"Admittedly, this is rather embarrassing. I'm supposed to be returning to my family now despite three of my other brothers being killed. In fact, I have a younger brother – I'd say he was about your age – he'll have a hard time knowing I won't be coming home.

"You're injured?"

"Oh you bet I am, kid. _Badly._ Your Senju of a brother – the one with white hair has a really nasty aim for my liking."

"He's one of my younger brothers."

"He'll be a fine shinobi. Mark my words, I wonder he would do up against a lil' spar against another of my own younger brothers."

As the trees above them swayed and the leaves began to dance, the wind roared at their faces and forced them to cling tighter onto the ledge that was now quivering. Hashirama watched as the Uchiha began to cough in the flowing dust, the rock fragments blocking his airway.

A kunai landed in his hand and he felt himself cringe at the sensation of the bloodied tip. The Uchiha nodded.

_Kill me._

"I can't."

The sentence hung in mid-air, the intensity of it all striking both Hashirama and the older Uchiha with full force. The man with wild hair released a suppressive sigh.

"It's pretty amazing." he said softly. "Two clans. Two types of shinobi. One goddamn war – and then it all comes down to this." He nodded earnestly to the kunai that was now trembling in Hashirama's hand.

_There can only be one winner._

"Don't you want this fighting to end?"

Hashirama looked at him fiercely as the rocks beneath began to fall under the constant stomping of the ninjas battling on the higher grounds. The sound of clashing metal against iron could be heard. "Oh damn, yes. To hell with it."

"Don't you have family whom you love? Brothers and kinsmen who cherishes you twice as much as their own possessions?"

"Of course I do. As much as any man like you would."

"Then do you believe that you can fully call yourself a shinobi?"

The question pounded into his ears as the Uchiha held his wound and rasped in agony. Pain bore in his eyes.

_Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like that, kid._

The sun was setting and the Uchiha knew at once that his time was beginning to end.

"Don't you want to end this war?"

"All I want is peace. All I want is for this fighting to stop."

"Well you know what you have to do it, kid. In this world – the real world - nothing can bring you peace but yourself."

Hashirama thrust the kunai forward and unveiled a soft cry.

~-0-~

Tobirama stood the side as he rolled his eyes, carefully choosing which moves to make as he grabbed his older brother by the shoulder and yanked him up. He spat in Harshirama's ear and hissed.

"Are you sulking _again_?" Hashirama released an ear-splitting bark and flew to the side.

"Arrgh! Why're you here? Go off and play with Itama won't you?!"

"Coming from someone whose talking to themselves playing skipping stones, that's a bit tongue-in-cheek don't you reckon? Hashirama grinned wildly.

"Heh, you followed me."

"Well I can't just leave you alone, brother. It's not safe."

And his eyes fell.

Tobirama licked his lips as he watched his older brother's facial features soften. The two of them had returned to the camp, following the tremendous incidents that occurred regarding the Uchiha. Butsuma, upon seeing Hashirama limp around the tents had flown into a lecturing rage.

"Father's still furious, isn't he?"

"Don't take your anger all out on Father; he just lost one of his best commanders thanks to the Uchiha. Give him a break."

"It's my fault for leading you into the woods. I nearly got you and Itama killed."

"True. Although I have to admit you did well by yourself with that rogue Uchiha, brother. I thought you weren't gonna make it back up in time."

"I wasn't. The soldier was injured, so I obviously had the upper hand."

The two fell silent as they drank in the view of the unearthly sight of their smoky camp, Hashirama and Tobirama stood at the edge of a high cliff as the hazy clouds floated by.

"Hashirama?"

"Mmm?"

"When I'm all alone, will you by my side?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

The statement surprised Hashirama, throwing him a little of balance from his standing position. "I'll always be one step behind you brother, I'll always be watching your back. Kawarama, Itama and most definitely you."

"Even if there's no fire to light the pathway?"

"Then I'll be your light, brother. I'll fight with you to the end of every battle – even unto death."

A few seconds passed in silence as Tobirama took in the answer and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea how disgustingly mature you sound?"

"With a question like that coming from you and the likes of father, isn't that rather ironic?"

"True, true. Then again, father has always said that I was the more mature one out of us two."

The sound of the billowing wind beat against the pair, the resistance of gravity providing a soft comforting layer for Hashirama who was now leaning on a tree.

A few familiar voices called out from below: mothers and fathers ushering their children in for supper, war equipment being cleaned and stacked away and the momentum that the day was quickly coming to an end. A large fire in the middle of the campsite was seen to be lit up to roast a newly killed could be heard laughing.

"He had five other brothers, you know."

Tobirama cocked his head in confusion. Surely his older brother didn't have a conversation with the Uchiha. The two clans were enemies after all.

"Who?"

"The Uchiha. He told me that three of them were killed by the Senju."

"And the other two?"

"They still live. Both of them are our age." Tobirama gave him a determined look, his dark eyes speaking of a desire to prove himself.

"Ah, but as the Senju – we're far mightier than they'll ever be. Right, brother?" Hashirama stared at him and then to the north, a lone pillar of smoke trailed in the sky. The edges of the moon gleamed in what seemed to be the darkest hour of adversity.

"We are no more and no less than they are, Tobirama. For all we know, we can speak of only nothing."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thoughts and opinions?


	2. Rising into the Moon

**Beyond the River**

**Era of the Warring States - Part I**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rising into the Moon**

* * *

"I'm afraid we've lost again, general."

"Oh? How many this time?"

"More than I could count, sir. Among them was the older sibling to the young Madara and Izuna, I'm afraid. Quite a pity he was killed after what was considered his very first entry into battle."

"Indeed. Perhaps the younger two will put up more of a fight when the time comes for them to make a mark."

"There have also been strong recounts of Senju sightings as well, sir. Among them was also said to be Senju Butsuma."

"Well then, alert the northern sentries to rest for the meantime. I'll have the others restock the supplies."

"Of course. I'll be gone at once, general."

The sounds of marching and heavy feet were audible to Madara. Standing outside the tent and pressing his ear has hard as he could into the soft folds, his dark eyes shut tightly as he was called in from the noisy outskirts of the clan site. The jangling noise of shuffling and bustling could be heard, the restacking of papers and jotting downs of important battle details seemingly inevitable. And then, there was silence.

"Uchiha Madara, come in."

"Yes, sir."

The air was crisp as he gently pushed open the flaps of the entrance, ignoring the battering crunch of the dead leaves under his feet. An immediate sense of deja vu filled the eerie atmosphere as he walked towards the head desk and looked straight ahead, forcing himself to disregard the suspicious mutters and disdainful glances that were sent his way.

Stopping short just before the heads of the clan and only meters from his own father, Madara lowered his head respectfully and bit his lip from the public view. After what seemed to be eternity of nodding and conversing between the elders and more superior higher-ups, he lifted his dark lidded eyes and spoke not to the clansmen nor to the elders – but to his father.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

The question pierced through the frozen troposphere as fast as it took for a snake to paralyse its prey. Madara stared at the group of elders with deadened eyes, his dark orbs trailing from the dismayed faces around him to the cries that were being released in the tent that bore of anguish, shock and utter horror. A man draped forward in blue robes stepped forward quickly to formulate an appropriate answer as Uchiha Tajima looked on, his facial expression passive.

"Yes Madara," he started politely, "your older brother was killed due to an unfortunate event that involved an incident against the Senju. The approximate date of his death has been estimated to be about two or three days ago –"

"Then why didn't you at least bring back his body? Why do you tell me this now when I should've been notified earlier!" The group of elders and upper clansmen could only watch in horror as the spokesperson found himself being cut off and roughly raised off the ground.

Struggling to breathe as the younger boy had grabbed him by the collar of his robe, the dreading sense of apprehension quickly spread through the tent as Madara violent shook him in all his rising fury and distress. "He promised me he would come back, he promised me! He told me that the only reason he would partake in this war was for the dignity of the Uchiha. He told me that the reason this fighting would never cease to exist was for the sake of _peace_!"

It took a full amount of heaving from the other Uchiha clansmen to pull Madara off the wheezing spokesman, coughing and spluttering from the whole ordeal. The elders at the desk watched in silence as the boy continued with such disgrace, such informality in what was supposed to be a mournful meeting between them all. In a flighting effort, the relaying of another, painful death had caused the opposite effect. "

You _all_ say that the Uchiha favour love and power, and with all their strength are supposed to commit themselves in order to utilise those two to the greatest extent." Shouted Madara with such anger, "And yet when we do so, we die. All for the sake of peace, all for the sake of being a shinobi of the Uchiha!"

Uchiha Tajima watched as his son was thrown to the ground in brute force by three others in a futile attempt to get the boy to calm down. After a few minutes of heavy grappling and crude kicks and blows, he found himself standing in a rather humiliating state. One that deeply threatened his reputation to the clan, and perhaps the clan to other clans, itself.

However as much as the boy favoured his brothers' lives over his own, the boy was a child at that. In the world in which they all knew, the world in which they all were forced to live in and endure – children would have no say in the matter. Madara was still yet so young and fresh, all the child would need was a little push in the right direction. And then the tree would soon bear the golden fruit that _everyone_ would want.

"Look at yourself, Madara. How would _you_ call yourself a shinobi? Does the might of the Uchiha clan mean nothing to you at all?"

Scratched, bruised and without a doubt, bleeding, Madara lay at his feet and shot him a incensed look, his voice seething with dripping venom. "What does the word shinobi mean to you? What does the word peace mean to you? My brother and _all_ those before him died for nothing! In a few days you'll be sending Izuna off too and god knows where –"

He was cut off with a weighty blow to the face, a resounding slap echoing and bouncing off the tent walls. Tajima stared down at him in a condescending manner, his temper furious. He raised a hand to land another hit on the writhing boy as a few other Uchiha failed to stop him.

"Tajima – san," began one, "Take it easy on the boy, he's trying to cope with the recent death of his brother – "

"Maybe I should send Izuna to the battlefield." Declared Tajima, "After all, he sure understands the meaning of shinobi in the first place. He sure can comprehend the steps in order to obtain peace at its highest level."

Instantly Madara froze, his limbs fixed into place and eyes widening. He quickly scrambled upright from the ground and bowed low, panting hard. "Father! Please don't send Izuna to the battle field, at least inform the other sentries of me!"

"So you'll give up this ridiculous notion of grief?"

"Father, I – don't send Izuna – "

"Yield Madara. As a child of the Uchiha, you must learn."

"I'll do anything – just don't –"

"Yield Madara."

The state of being slammed into mid-air was strong as a pair of sharingans looked down with ferocity, Madara felt himself going cold with fear as common sense failed to grasp him. He swallowed and then sighed. "I…yield."

"Well then, perhaps I won't send Izuna to the frontline yet." Without giving his son a chance to reply, Tajima nodded to a few others and walked outside. He turned as the feeling of someone grabbing his forearm became present, curious that Madara had followed him out so quickly.

"Then I'll train father! I'll train so hard that I'll become the head of the clan! I'll become strong like those before me, in order to protect you _and_ Izuna. In order to bring peace and prosperity to the Uchiha!"

"You think you're strong, Madara? Strong enough to take on those wretched Senju adults out there?"

"Father – "

"I know you're strong, Madara – stronger than any boy that there'll ever be. But if you were _that_ strong, your brothers wouldn't have been killed. If you want to be strong, you'll find a way to end this fighting and lead the Uchiha to victory. In the means of defeating the Senju and claiming the peace that is rightfully ours, of course." Tajima released a sigh and flexed his fingers.

"Go now. It's your own responsibility to relay the information onto Izuna."

Madara watched as he was forced to offer a curt nod and gaze at a group of younger children nearby laughing.

"Yes, father... I most certainly will."

~-0-~

Years had passed.

Dawn cracked upon the crimson skies as the essence of the early morning brought out its desirable sensations to those who had awoken. A heavy wind gusted through the trees, tearing and ripping at the mountains who dared to defy the gods and stand at such a height. In the midst of nature's chaos, a lone figure observed from afar high above the birds, and took in the sight in front of him, his eerie presence creating a somewhat eerie aura for those who had planted around him.

Placing a finger on the ground, he tossed a pair of shuriken into the air and suddenly reeled towards a nearby bush – the leaves thrown into the air as the branches were wiped clean from the trunk. Realising who was watching him all along; Uchiha Madara let out an insufferable sigh.

"Izuna. What are you doing here?"

Out stepped an individual who was noticeably younger than him, his features strikingly resembling the individual opposite him. Izuna let out a mischievous grin.

"Why'd you stop nii-san?! I was hoping to see you train some more."

Madara gave a rueful smile at the sight of the younger boy, a genuine light filling his eyes. "Go back to the campsite, Izuna." He replied softly, "I told you already, you should be feasting with the clan, practicing your skills of some sort of or trying out your efforts in courting the ladies – not wasting your time watching me."

"Don't be stupid, Nii-san." snorted Izuna sheepishly, "The only one I want to watch practice their fighting skills is _you._"

Without hesitation, Izuna ran forward to give a greeting to his older sibling, a genuine light gleaming in his eyes. Madara walked forward to ruffle a hand in the coarse mane of hair, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"The elders are angry with fate and its irrepressible willpower to select decisions that are vindicated for us all, aren't they?" he asked, "With many of the livestock moving out of our range the clan's resources are decreasing at a rapidly alarming rate. Many of our people are starving due to reports of Senju shinobi stealing our stock." He added more seriously.

Izuna nodded grimly.

"They were all looking for you last night, brother. Waiting for your arrival; if I might add. The general speaks as if he expects you to provide with something in the coming years. Father always says to me, _Prosperity and light to the Uchiha clan_."

Madara released the boy from his tight grip and stared into the awakening horizon. His black eyes darkened as they slowly drank in the sight, yearning for so much more.

_Light to the Uchiha Clan, huh? _

_But what of the creature who hid in the shadows, constantly lurking in the dark?_

_What of the shimmering fervour of the ice against the ferocity and ardour of fire, clashing and colliding? _

Fame. Fortune. Freedom, Supremacy and Authority of the clan. He wanted it all. He gently picked up a kunai lying on the ground and pricked his finger upon the sharp edge of the blade, revelling in the small pain that streaked past his veins and eventually transformed into a few droplets of blood.

_Blood that shone of a crimson-like colour in the sun. That yielded of a dark, dark red._

Izuna stared at him in silent admiration. The young man who was reckoned to by his kin as a prodigy, a reverent boy on his way to manhood – was his brother.

_Uchiha Madara.  
_

Gifted with velocity, precision, and aptitude – he was everything the boy had wanted to be. He was everything that the clan had dreamed of. And for that, Izuna would gladly give up his life – his _everything_, for the sake of his brother. Catching his brother's gaze once more, Izuna gave a soft smile as he caught onto the silent moment and glanced at the swaying trees below. The salty taste of the wind lashed at his lips.

And he then he spoke.

"Why are you doing this, nii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"The extra training, the secret meetings with elders and higher-ups of the clan who speak about the future – what's it all for? What is this constant fighting with the other clans even worth?"

"Huh," Madara shook his head lightly and stared out into the crashing waves that pounded out against the rocks. His fist tightened as he spoke, relishing the blow of the wind. "even I don't know the answer to that. But if I did then I would make it my goal to let the whole world know, and then eventually bring forth that answer to become supposedly true."

The tidal waves that lapped along the edges of the sand now began to increase its speed along the foamy edges. An eagle soaring above them gave off a loud squawk, the echoing sounds lost in the wind. The question hung in mid-air as Madara's thoughts wandered to the sky, unsure of how to answer.

"You and I both know that the clan expects us to lead them one day into a whole new reigning world. A world in which elation and rapture have a deep mark on each and every one of us; and where the ideals of control, chaos and supremacy are but common knowledge to us all. I don't know when. I don't know how, either."

"Then – "

"But I must be ready, Izuna. I must be ready to lead our clan through the dark ages of war and its utter pandemonium of mayhem and uproar. I must fight the dark in order for the might Sharingan to bask in the light. This is not just for the clan – but also for _you_. I want to create a world where love and hope are nothing but an almighty power when they are merged into one. I want a world where success and prosperity are all golden opportunities that can be obtained for all the Uchiha that live in this fiery land."

"But nii-san – "

"Isn't that what you want?"

He then proceeded to rise, gesturing to the land core that seemed to bore and bow down before him. The waves of the sea crashed wildly against the rocks. Izuna found himself drawn involuntarily drawn forward to the sight.

"Raise your head, Izuna. Raise your head and look up. Look up to the sky."

And so Izuna did. The morning light instantly blinded him, forcing him to turn away and then to look back. A group of eagles could be seen across the edges of the horizon, flapping their wings against the battering winds. Only two were left to fight for the remaining fish that was desperately writhing and thrashing about in the shallow waters. Within seconds the two eagles were upon one another, and the fish swum away quickly, forgotten.

"Look at the eagles as they soar across the sky with their yellow eyes scanning the disarrayed ground and sea for prey. No matter how hard the rain patters, no matter how volatile the wind pounds against their ruffled feathers – they still wait."

"I don't – "

"_They still fly." _

A sudden cry of despair pierced through the cool gale, the ambiences of the dark all too common for the creatures that sheltered in the woods. Madara's mouth formed a smile; his eyes shining with such resolution and fortitude that Izuna could stare in a proud yet somewhat fearful state.

Madara was his brother, a member of his kin who had more marks upon him than their own flesh and blood combined. He and Izuna were regarded and veered by the other clan members as the ones who would end this war, the constant bloodshed between the various clans that ended the lives of so many. If anyone had ever asked him what the relations were that bonded between them, he could only smile with no direct answer.

But the smile held a silent secret, a small fear that one day his brother might lose everything. And if Madara did, even Izuna, who knew the answers to every question, wouldn't know what to do. His brother was so blinded by a love too strong, yet so weak and fragile, that the only thing to depend on was hope. A red glint that protruded from the sun amongst the sky lit up.

"Tell me Izuna, what do you see? How does the word 'predator' and 'prey' reach your inner senses?"

The vast terrain that was made up of rocky landscapes and towered with juicy stems of flora and fauna filled the older boy's sight. Madara clenched his fist tightly. "As an Uchiha, it is true that is more to us than physical speed, strength and visionary prowess. A far more fiery and heated light in our hearts than those lowly Senjus' would ever know. You and I are bound to this land by flesh and blood; the veins that flow and connect my soul to yours are filled with something even more vibrant and richer than any of us could comprehend. It is what ties us so strongly to this land. It is why we must rise high above those who lie in the ashes far beneath us. It is the reason as to why we must obtain this exquisitely jewelled dominion. We must show them the true power of the Uchiha."

Blood pounded through Madara's ears as the wind picked up. A flurry of assorted twigs began to whirl around the duo, the tree leaves that had fallen to their feet dancing wildly. Power was within their grasp.

"Don't you see, Izuna? Don't you see the reason as to why I train harder and harder each day? Battling every ninja unknown to me and so forth? There is no need to be afraid of change, no need to relinquish the fleeting feeling of victory and command. We are already halfway past our journey of dangerous voyages."

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I _know that_, Nii-san. But I really want to –"

"_We are already at the top." _

Izuna look up to gaze into a pair of veiled, black eyes that glinted in the early red sun. A pair that he himself, had only been able to awaken a few months ago. Gathering his courage, he forced himself to summon it despite knowing that it would take years for him to even awaken and activate it.

_The Sharingan._

They were his clans deepest pride, a dug up treasure far worthy than all the gold and silver that could be counted. They illuminated a shining pair of rubies that was able to capture and bound anyone – or _anything_ an endless illusory domain. It was the bright, scarlet orbs that flourished in the darkness, sordidly tainted with those beautiful and defined, yet hideous black markings of divine power. It was the crimson eyes that granted the user so much sight, so much light and yet – so much darkness.

And yet he knew, Madara knew that deep in his heart that he did want any share of this. Beyond the ripples of water that connected to the ocean, he was nowhere near close in awakening the sharingan. Perhaps there was so much more that he had yet to learn. So much more to light and full, free reign of sight than power. Izuna stood on the rocky ground behind him.

"I don't understand."

"Tell what you don't get, and I'll help you explore every aspect of it. Even if it takes me more than a thousand years to do so. Although my patience would probably wear thin, though."

"I still don't understand what the point of all this fighting is and war when in the end – all efforts of both sides are deemed futile."

"Izuna – " started Madara but he was cut off.

"For what is all of this bloodshed and supremacy even worth? We are achieving nothing."

The sea waves below them were now at their tidal peak. A spiralling fluster of pebbles and dirt churned around them, the scent of burnt firewood filling their nostrils. For a moment, reticence overtook them. The only sounds around them were the rustling bushes, the clanging of foreign metal and the cries of utter pain and triumph. Taking a step back from the edge of the cliff, Madara's rigid shoulders fell limp as he knelt to lower himself to Izuna's height and chuckled.

"Remember the night when one of our brothers were killed, in which a member of the Senju introduced an unprovoked attack?" he asked softly. Izuna turned his head and nodded solemnly to look away.

"Yeah, but we killed hundreds on their side too –" he reasoned defensively.

"And do you remember what you asked for? Do you recall any memory on a wish that was engraved in your heart that you wanted above anything else?"

Izuna bit his lip and forced his tongue to remain silent. And then his brother was shouting. Rage poured out from his eyes as black marks gyrated raucously.

"From the mountains that range higher than we will ever know, to the forests that sway and tinker at our commands – we could have it all, Izuna – and you know it!"

"…I…don't…really…"

"Why are you hesitating? The Uchiha was meant for this moment, we could rule all above the others. Think of the retribution that our brothers' killers deserve."

"I never said that I wanted – "

"I asked for what you wanted and promised to myself that I would grant you that. Even if what you wanted had me trailing the very ends of the earth. You asked me for peace on that very night, Izuna! And I said that I would give it to you! The clan – the lands – the _fire_ that we depend on – this is all I have to give, brother! This is the peace I am trying to achieve for your sake and for mine! Can't you see that by ruling above the others or forcing them to forge an alliance – "

"Stop it nii-san. You're scaring me." Madara swung his neck to look at the younger boy, the retracted glance only to be replaced with a pair of fearful black orbs. What was the emotion that had made Izuna so strong compared to the others he had met?

His brother had wanted peace, a way to avenge the ones who had been killed for ludicrous reasons. His brother had wanted light, to look through the billowing waves of shadowing darkness. They were so close to wanted, yet – they were still so far. Izuna flexed his fingers gently.

"This is not peace, Nii-san."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control over my anger regarding such a thing. I guess I'm just coping very well with the death of –"

"This is not what I wanted at all."

The smaller boy picked up a peculiar looking stone that had made its way through a number of cracks. Without a second thought, Izuna made a swift aim and lunged at the sea effortlessly. The pebble disappeared into the waters. Confusion, hope and sadness lingered in his eyes.

"You're right nii-san, I wanted peace." Madara made a move to open his mouth but Izuna furrowed his brow to speak up. "In fact, I wanted peace so badly that I was willing to do anything to achieve it. The death of our brothers had given me so much pain, perhaps too much that I was so scared of letting go."

"Then why are you questioning the clan's motives?"

"Because I saw _you_, Nii-san. I saw you and our other brothers too. I saw you _and_ those not of our blood and what seems to bring you us together as brothers."

"We Uchiha are far from the other inferior clans."

"But you and others want the same thing, right?" Izuna gave a soft smile as he watched his older brother facial expression slacken, the tension in his muscular arms starting to ease. "There are those who want this war to end, the chaos and deaths that occur each day to be known as a something that can be lightly dismissed about."

"Izuna...? How did you…?"

_To measure the man, measure his heart._

"In order to do that, both sides of the situation need to come to terms with each other physically and emotionally. Not only is that impossible but the thought of being able to see what person really thinks and feels deep inside strikes you hard, brother, right? You can't tell if the smiling person in front of is seething with rage, you can't tell if glimmer of hope in their eyes is only a mask to hide their despair or not. "

"Why are you saying this to me? You, Izuna, of all people should know why the Uchiha are the rightful ones to create solitude in this world. What exactly are you trying to say to me –"

"That the only way of being able to do that is by forming an alliance. You said it yourself, Nii-san. By creating peace."

"And aren't I doing that?" challenged Madara, who had folded his arms tightly and was now pouting. Izuna sighed and took a stride forward to stand next to the man he had admired all his life. Someday, time would run out.

"Love, not power and hate nii-san, is what we need to restore the clan. It is what we need to achieve peace, and ensure that there is light to see in the night."

_Courage doesn't always roar. __  
_

A few cold seconds of seawater splashed at the rocks below, soft black strands of hair covered Madara's face. He bowed his head.

"The cycle is always going to continue, Izuna. There's nothing you or I can do about it. People are always going to die. Fragments are always going to be shattered and broken into smaller, sharper pieces. It is the way of shinobi. It is what separates love from hate."

"Well aren't you going to change that, nii-san?"

_Huh?_

"Or do you want to me to change this world and shoulder everything all by myself? Remember you have me, too!" He scoffed and flicked his hair out of the way.

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but don't be an animal that abuses the privilege." The disdainful tone in Madara's voice ended the small bicker almost instantly. Instead Izuna piped back up.

"Does that mean you're really going to go on ahead with this, Brother? You and I are so close to achieving peace, Nii-san – and yet – we're still so far."

"That's enough, Izuna. Get back to the clan; they'll be expecting a good explanation for your absence."

"But _nii-san_ – "

"Go Izuna. We have much yet to expect within our next, bloodied victory at the peak of our flight. We have still so much to see in the light out of the darkness at the top."

Somewhere far below, the voices of shouting and anguish could be heard, and then once again, Izuna felt himself go grave. The Legendary Senju Clan. The Prominent Uchiha Clan.

_We are once again at war. _Suddenly, Izuna felt his hands clench. He threw his hands into the air and cursed bitterly to the side. And then he broke.

"_Why don't you get it?!"_

Lashing forward, he charged forward to take a heavy blow at Madara who just dodged the movement and stared with the same dark eyes.

_The same dark eyes that refused to give way and yield. The same eyes that revealed nothing. _

Sweat flowed down his face as he found his physical efforts futile. They were equal in expertise, but were they equal in emotions? The answer would forever determine correlations that lied between them. Madara effortlessly lifted his arm in order to block a high kick. Blood trickled down from his cheek as Izuna landed a deep gash.

"_Why can't you open your eyes, Nii-san?" _

Madara wasn't one to let his guard down. Ever. So why now? Narrowly avoiding a bunch of sharp kunai, he watched in silence as the emotions that shone in his younger brother's eyes ran deep. Perhaps they were too deep for a shinobi. Perhaps they were too alive for such a blazing fire to fare in the wind. Izuna lunged forward.

"_Why can't you look harder?"_

The sea breeze around them tore around them wildly, strands of jet black hair flying in the air. Rocks scattered at their feet as Madara quietly stood and gave no response, his facial expression passive. Above it all, the pair of eagles who had been fighting for so long were now at a halt. Only one remained victorious over the ripped up carcass. Turning on his heel, Izuna stalked off.

"I'll tell the elders that you're coming soon, Nii-san. Due to reports of wandering Senju in this area, you might wanna hurry up. Be careful out here."

And with that, Madara was left to stand at the edge of the cliff, alone once more. He picked up a larger, smoother stone that had knocked into his fallen shuriken on the ground. And then he hurled it into the sea.

"My eyes are already starting to close, Izuna. I don't know how I can start to see in the dark after that. I don't know if they will open again."

_What's done – is done._

~-0-~

Watching the shadowing silhouette of his brother soon fade away, Madara found himself staring at a nearby river and picked up a pebble.

_There are those who are forever unsatisfied, always wanting more and more. _

Kneeling, he gazed at his reflection and the sky above – an even larger flurry of eagles could be seen attacking a smaller bird in the background. The earthy pebble fumbled through his fingers, and without a second thought he released it from his grasp as it tumbled to the bottom of the river with a small splash.

The water rippled. As did the sky, and all god knows what lied beyond it.

_However, there are those willing to reach the endless void of all they want. Of course, they sit and rage against the dying of the light. _

And then Madara knew.

"I'll take this called peace, Izuna. For you and for our brothers, I'll seize it from the sky."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wasn't really sure how to portray Izuna. All I gathered was that he truly wanted peace. However, I thinking with time and the endless deaths of those around him - his ideology somewhat transformed into something else for Madara. Thanks to those who left a review!


End file.
